tooth and nails ?
by xxLow Keyxx
Summary: not your normalish Hannibal story this story isn't jus romance and adventure it also has a bit of horror, I hope
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of my story, I know I don't own the TV series of Hannibal, or anything that has to do with Hannibal, the only things that belong to me are my own character and the story line and some of the made up locations and there names. I wish I did, and I wish I had his smartness. I'm open to all reviews, even flames. Message me ideas and what the characters should do next and I'll try and put them in.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Killers Pov**

"Keeping running little one, run, run, cause I'll always find you, and you know I will."

The man that hunted and killed so many people, not even Jack Crawford knew how many bodies were still left to be discovered, by him and his fellow FBI members.

The Ripper was truly a frightening man, and he was on my tail and closing in on me too.

"Found you poppet"

The Ripper had found me in my hiding spot and had dragged by my hair, over to the harsh cold slab, to strap me back in. I knew for sure now that he was going to kill me, since I had tried out his patience.

"You little bitch, did you honestly think that you could escape my grasp?"

I began to laugh at him, a deep sinister laugh.

"Oh Ripper my dear, did you honestly think I am a hopeless female human, cause guess what I'm not."

I lunged at the Ripper, breaking free of his grasp and latching onto his throat, pulling out his jugular, I took a step back watching him grab at his throat trying to cover up the hole, but it was now use he had lost too much blood and his life force was slipping away.

I turned and left the slab and the Rippers body, I took my first step out into the autumn sun, it had been 5 months hunting and waiting to get my teeth into the Ripper and I had done it and it felt glorious.

**Jack Crawford's Pov**

"William what can you tell me about this mess that stands before us?"

"Jack…..well…um, this person or animal that attacked the Ripper, had some anger behind them and by the way the wound is open, I'd say the Ripper was about to strap them down but didn't get the chance too."

"And?"

"And that they made sure to mess up the place, so it would be harder for us to find them. They also took the heart and liver from some of the varies of bodies, so intently killing the Rippers hostages."

"Thank you William."

William nodded and walked away, to look for more clues. I had been tracking the killer, I had a feeling I knew were the came from, and I knew I had to ask Hannibal Lecter for He'd be the only one to help me out. After all I knew his deep secret and his craving for special meat.

**Killers Pov**

I munched into the meat, tearing a chunk off and chewing it up well, letting the blood slid down my chin and dripping onto the floor.

"Must you do that?"

I looked over to the man I called father, the one that took me in and put up with my frightful ways and smiled at him, blood dribbling through my teeth.

"I'm just eating my meal pap pa, nothing more nothing less."

His response was a grunt, I looked over at his lover Felix, and I saw Felix as a mother / brother figure, knowing it was weird to do that but I did.

"I noticed in the newspaper as well as the news on the TV, Jack Crawford had found the deceased body of the Ripper, with a ripped out mangled throat, as well as hostages had some missing body bits. You wouldn't happen to know about this at all hmmmmm?"

"Me…..Felix, please, I'm an Angel, and I wouldn't harm them at all."

"Sure, sure, whatever floats your boat princess?"

I walked off to the kitchen to carve the rest of my meat up for tonight's dinner.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of my story, I know I don't own the TV series of Hannibal, or anything that has to do with Hannibal, the only things that belong to me are my own character and the story line and some of the made up locations and there names. I wish I did, and I wish I had his smartness. I'm open to all reviews, even flames. Message me ideas and what the characters should do next and I'll try and put them in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my second chapter of my story, I know I don't own the TV series of Hannibal, or anything that has to do with Hannibal, the only things that belong to me are my own character and the story line and some of the made up locations and there names. I wish I did, and I wish I had his smartness. I'm open to all reviews, even flames. Message me ideas and what the characters should do next and I'll try and put them in.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**HANNIBAL LECTER'S POV**

I was listening to Jack Crawford and William talk about ideas of where the Ripper's killer is and where they're going to strike next, I was watching Jacks body language and I knew he had information on this killer or at least had a hunch on them.

I was called in to help out, but I wasn't told anything yet.

"Hannibal."

"Yes jack."

"Can I see you in my office please?"

I followed jack out of the room, leaving William to talk to the other FBI agents. We entered Jack's Office; He sat down and indicated for me to sit down in the chair that was in front of him.

"What is it that you need Jack?"

"I need your help Lecter, the thing … abomination that killed the Ripper and those women, it has been three steps ahead of me for so long, and so I am in need of your skills and that brilliant brain of yours."

"And what of the skills that you so speak of Jack?" I smirked

I knew that, he knew about my cannibalistic nature, and that I have had killed numerous people over the years. After all I had dropped subtle clues, to dive the game experience up a little. And also I had caught him spying on me when I was on one of my expeditions.

"That you're a killer and have killed a lot of people over the years and that you eat them. You also think outside the box, three to four steps ahead of any normal person. You Hannibal can also get into people heads and think how they think and what they're going to do next."

"I commend you and your thoughts Jack, but what makes you think I'm going to help you, find this killer?"

"I'll ruin your reputation doctor and I'll make sure you rot in a cell where there is no light and food is only dished once a day."

I sat there and thought to myself, what was the better option for me to take.

**Killers pov**

I scrolled through the news feed, on the ipad till I came to the recording of Jack Crawford's news announcement. I clicked it and it played for me.

"**To my fellow American's, as we all celebrate the grand news of the Ripper finally been stopped, I must say it wasn't me or one of my fellow FBI agents that had killed him, but another killer had butchered him and his hostages that were still alive. I'm sad to say that it's still not safe to be out at night and to be alone. But I am going to say this, we will catch them and we will bring them to justice."**

**You could hear the crowd roar in delight and happiness of the prospect of another killer going to be catch and brought to justice.**

I sneered at the screen; no one was going to capture me, certainly not Jack Crawford.

"You've finally seen the news princess; if I was you I'd be more careful, don't be too hasty to pick your prizes."

"Shut it, Felix." I scowled as I walked past and out the front, slamming the door behind me.

**Thanks for reading my second chapter of my story, I know I don't own the TV series of Hannibal, or anything that has to do with Hannibal, the only things that belong to me are my own character and the story line and some of the made up locations and there names. I wish I did, and I wish I had his smartness. I'm open to all reviews, even flames. Message me ideas and what the characters should do next and I'll try and put them in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading my third chapter of my story, I know I don't own the TV series of Hannibal, or anything that has to do with Hannibal, the only things that belong to me are my own character and the story line and some of the made up locations and there names. I wish I did, and I wish I had his smartness. I'm open to all reviews, even flames. Message me ideas and what the characters should do next and I'll try and put them in.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**KILLERS POV**

I stood just beyond the border of the forest, watching the building watching of the FBI, I was sick to death of Jack been on my tail, I hadn't had a good enough sleep in days, because of him always ruining my plans months on end. I knew he was slowly closing in on me, because of the gentle man called Hannibal Lecter. A smart man he is, but he isn't going to be a smart man once I'm done with him.

**Hannibal Lecter's Pov**

I was in the morgue with Jack, William and Doctor Neil and Simon, looking over another deceased body of a man. Jack and I had been slowly closing in on the killer; our next step was to visit the mad man and his lover Felix, but we have to be careful on how we approach him, for he could be dangerous to deal with.

"So William, what do you think, the killer is do now, since we have ruled out most options and patterns."

"In my opinion, I think the killer is starting to get nerves, but still holds anger, I'm also starting to think that maybe they see Saffron City as there territory and there got animal traits in them. But then again there hasn't been any mutated humans in a long time, not since Ferrell was killed by his creations and them burnt to the ground in the trapped building."

I looked over towards Crawford and nodded at him, giving him the signal that we need to visit the mad man.

**Thanks for reading my third chapter of my story, I know I don't own the TV series of Hannibal, or anything that has to do with Hannibal, the only things that belong to me are my own character and the story line and some of the made up locations and there names. I wish I did, and I wish I had his smartness. I'm open to all reviews, even flames. Message me ideas and what the characters should do next and I'll try and put them in.**


End file.
